SUPER CREEPY LOVE LIVE CREEPY PASTA
by FluffFortress
Summary: wow so spooky


It's midnight, yet you find yourself waiting in the restrooms at your local McDonalds. You don't know why you came, but you did. The overhead light flickers several times as you scan the room. Odd. All of the cubicles are occupied. At this hour?

You shuffle on the spot, waiting for a cubicle to be freed. Your eyes wander around, noting how run-down the toilets look. The mirrors near the sinks are cracked and look vandalised beyond function. They really ought to fix up this place. You snap back to attention when one of the cubicle doors drift open. You wait, but nobody leaves from it.

Cautiously, you creep towards it. You peer inside, eyebrow raising when you are greeted with an empty stall. Wasn't there somebody in here? Where'd they go?

You dismiss your questions with a shrug, turning to close the door behind you. As you lock it with a turn of the knob, you flinch as you hear a sudden splatter.

Your eyes are drawn to the inside of the door. A series of letters and numbers are scrawled with a dripping liquid, as if written in a hurry. Thick, red and oozing, your breath hitches as a sense of dread washes over you. You shiver, watching it drip, the beginnings of a puddle forming on the floor.

Blood?

No, that's absurd. You really should cut back on watching those horror movies. It's probably ketchup or something. You're sure of it.

Dread left as quickly as it came, and a feeling of curiosity remained. What did those characters mean? It couldn't be a phone number; it was way too long. You search your mind for a possible answer. The sequence of numbers feel almost familiar.

 _A transfer code!_

You snap your fingers at the revelation before reaching into your pocket for your phone. You eagerly start up Love Live! School Idol Festival, a game you play more than you'd like to admit.

You're aware that entering the transfer code would replace your account; your URs. But, for some reason, it doesn't bother you. You feel compelled, urged by the dripping text. Curiosity overtakes as you type the code. The game reboots, a piercing "Bushimo!" echoing off the walls of the stall.

You wait in anticipation.

"Nico Nico Nii~!"

You are greeted by Nico Yazawa clad in her little devil costume. An ultra-rare card? Lucky! Huh, the account is swimming in G and love gems. Seriously, 666 gems? How long had the previous owner been saving?! You wish you had that sort of restraint too.

You make a beeline towards the members list, tilting your head in confusion at the sight of emptiness. There were no other cards at all. Is Nico the only one on this account? Well, not for long.

You smirk, eager to spend this heap of gems. You've always loved the thrill of scouting. You bring up the μ's scouting box and go straight for the 10 + 1 honour scout. Excitement wells up within you as the golden box shakes to reveal several URs.

Including Nico Yazawa!

And Nico Yazawa!

….and Nico Yazawa?

Strange, all of the cards were revealed to be Nico. What are the odds of that? You scratch your head, before shrugging it off and scouting again. You have plenty of gems to spend after all.

You scout once more, pulling _another_ eleven Nicos.

Ah! That's another devil Nico! You can idolize her now, sweet! You smile, reveling in the sight of an idolized little devil Nico. She gazes at you; her ruby eyes seem to be glowing. You reel in surprise as her features shift into a smile. You tap on her image curiously, but it remains static. A new update maybe?

You do more scouting and turn out with even more Nico Yazawas. With each new Nico you find yourself smiling too. You're happy. Why wouldn't you be with so many super idol Nico-niis in your presence?

You always thought **ç̗̤̠̙̹ͭ͛̒̉̊͟ͅ*̸̦̙̝̗̫̠͔̍ͧ̆ͨ̍̐r͓̗̯̥͙͆̉͠ͅͅr͛͒͡͞҉̜͓̹̲ͅ)̅̄̈́҉̵͈͍͚͖̪̝͓͜_ͣ͑** was your favourite girl, but now Nico feels more and more appealing. More lovable. She's just so cute! You don't know if you could ever let her go.

You scout some more, grinning in satisfaction as the Nico cards come pouring in. You've never felt so happy. How have you not noticed Nico-chan's greatness before? You were so naïve. Ah! Devil Nico-chan is grinning widely too! How adorable.

You notice that your love gems don't seem to be actually deducting. They're fixed on 666. Weird. Oh well! That means you can scout as many times as you want! More super idols for you!

How long have you been scouting for? You don't really know. Your slots aren't full yet, so probably not _that_ long right? You want Nico-chans to fill every single spot!

The different Nico-chans keep piling up. You adore each and every one of them. Your heart feels so strange, so fluttery. It must be your love for Nico-chan!

With so many Nico-chans under your belt, you decide it's time for a live show. After all, what's an idol if you won't let them sing and dance? You want Nico-chan to be able to do what she loves! You select Nico Puri Joshi Dou, the only option, but you don't mind. You would've picked it regardless.

The song is so fun and lively! Your team's skills activate constantly. Their chorus of Nico Nico Niis are like music to your ears. You're doing rather well, racking up an awesome combo. If this keeps up you could totally full combo i-

Your phone vibrates wildly, breaking your streak. You open your mouth to curse, but decide against it. You don't want Nico-chan to hear you swear.

"Nico Nico Nii!"

It's a text message from an unknown number. What bad timing! You growl a little in frustration, but never mind that.

You play the song again, only for your phone to vibrate once more, ruining your combo. The heck? An unknown number again?! You're insulted by the "Nico Nico Nii" in your messages. Is somebody using Nico-chan's words of wisdom to break your combo on purpose?

You try to exit the app to change your phone's settings but it won't work. School Idol Festival won't quit. It refuses. You can't turn off your phone's vibrations!

Combo after combo is ruined. The vibrations of your phone seem to intensify with each try. You won't be able to show your love for Nico-chan if you can't full combo her song!

You can't put down your phone.

You have to keep trying.

You have to please Nico-chan.

Worried and anxious, you switch to your home screen, tapping Devil Nico-chan. She smiles at you. Nico-chan seems pleased with herself. You feel relief. Nico-chan isn't mad at you.

Nico-sama is happy.

You're hap—

* * *

Note: Save yourself. I don't know why I wrote this lmao. Happy (early) Halloween!


End file.
